Integrating electrical connectors into product designs or units is often complicated and costly, particularly for outdoor applications where environmental sealing and ruggedness is required. The cables of these connectors are typically pre-terminated to a connector component instead of being field installable. That is particularly cumbersome and costly when dealing with long and heavy cables which are large and expensive to ship to site.
Therefore, a need exists for a connector terminal that can be easily integrated into a unit and allows field installation of the cables at a reduced cost while also providing ruggedness and environmental sealing for outdoor applications.